


repopulation

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [62]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Lactation, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Panne has a drive to bring her species back from the brink. As her husband, you're more than happy to help her out with that.
Relationships: Velvet | Panne/Reader
Series: Commissions [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 9





	repopulation

It’s been several months now since you and Panne conceived the child she is currently carrying. The Taguel was overjoyed then, and is still overjoyed, since you would help her with the repopulation of her species. You would do anything for your wife, of course, and were more than happy to breed her, attempting to knock her up time and time again until the two of you knew you were successful. 

As time passed, her pregnancy has grown more and more obvious. Now, her bulging stomach is a symbol of pride for Panne, showcasing the success of your efforts together. Not only is her bulge now obvious, but her breasts are heavy with milk, something which you have been looking forward to for some time now.

“Are you as excited as I am?” you ask, and Panne nods. She knows you’ve been looking forward to drinking from her, and the Taguel can’t deny her curiosity on the matter as well. The two of you have finally managed to find some time alone together, to indulge in this curiosity and enjoy each other’s company. It’s been hard, preparing for the baby, and time the two of you have to relax is highly precious. Panne is already naked, waiting for you in your bed, and you approach her eagerly. 

Climbing into bed with her, you plant your lips on hers, kissing her eagerly. You press into her, wrapping your arms around her and embracing her, as Panne does the same. You’re gentle, feeling the warmth of her body against yours, but being careful not to press in too hard against her stomach. The life within is so precious to the two of you, always at the forefront of your mind. The child is a symbol of your love, and of the future of the Taguel, something which Panne is happy to find you have equal stock in. 

As she moans into your kiss, your hand drifts down, cupping one of her breasts. She’s bigger now, and you can tell at a single touch. The two of you were so pleased to find she’s started producing milk, and now that you can feel the result directly, you find yourself growing excited. You drift toward her nipple, teasing at her, finding it so easy to make her stiffen beneath your touch. She’s even more sensitive than usual now, and you take full advantage. Though you’re careful not to tease too much, some of her milk drips out, and you break the kiss, leaning in to lick her clean.

“How is it?” Panne asks, and you hum happily, pulling back to answer.

“Delicious, as expected,” you answer, and Panne moans.

“I’m so happy to hear it,” she says, smiling down at you. Unable to hold back any longer, a mere taste nowhere near enough, you take her nipple between your lips, kissing her softly before you begin to suck. You’re gentle, careful not to be too forceful, but it’s difficult to control your impulses as her sweet milk fills your mouth. It’s so warm, so wonderful, and you could drink from her for hours if you were given the chance. This is a rare occasion, Panne having milk to spare, and you know that soon you’ll have to give this up for the sake of your child. For now, however, it is yours and hers to share, without a worry in the world.

As you suckle her, drinking her milk down eagerly, you slip a hand between her legs, feeling the heat of her cunt. Panne is wet, her arousal peaked by watching you drink from her. She loves the sight of it, the feeling of your lips on her, and now that you are touching her, she can’t keep quiet. The Taguel whimpers, a pathetic needy sound, and in answer, you push a finger inside of her. As you drink from your wife, you finger her, the joint sensations quickly pushing her closer to her limit. She reaches up, placing a hand on the back of your head, guiding you as you indulge yourself in her milk. You know that it isn’t fair for you to get to enjoy this, while she is left wanting and curious. With a mouth full of her milk, you pull back, placing your lips on hers. You kiss, transferring the sweet warmth of her milk into Panne’s mouth, and she drinks it from you eagerly. She moans, enjoying the taste of her own milk as you finger her. It’s too much for the Taguel, always so quick to climax once she gets going, and you feel her tense up around you, coming from the taste of her own milk.

“Amazing,” she murmurs, as soon as she comes down. “I must have more.”

You help lift one of her breasts, as Panne leans in as best as she can, eventually managing to latch onto her nipple. With you helping hold her steady, Panne can drink from herself, finding the stimulation incredible. You watch as you help hold her position, still fingering her as she drinks down her milk. When she is finally satisfied, pulling back with a bit escaping, slipping past her lips, you dart in, licking the droplet up, before moving into a kiss. Panne moans into your mouth, as you push your tongue inside of her mouth, pleased to find you can still faintly taste her milk.

You’re so glad that this is something the two of you can indulge in together, something both of you enjoy. Panne is perfect, as far as you’re concerned, and you are lucky to have her. Naturally, you know what is coming next. Even pregnant, nothing will stop Panne once she gets started, and one climax is never enough for her. She’s even more turned on now than she was before, and as you shift back, laying on your back in the bed, Panne climbs on top of you. She’s already soaked, wet from your fingering and from the arousal that surged within her, indulging in her own milk. It’s easy for her to sink down onto you, her tight cunt clinging to your cock as you fill her.

She begins riding you, albeit slowly. She’s always so careful now, and you don’t blame her at all. With your hands on her hips, keeping her steady, Panne falls into a steady rhythm. Bouncing on your cock, up and down, staring down at you as she does. There’s so much love in her eyes, so much affection, and you couldn’t be happier to be with her. She is your wife, and you love her with every fiber of your being.

“I love you,” you murmur, and Panne smiles.

“Love you too,” she answers, slowly picking up her pace. It’s hard, now that she’s showing, now that she’s this far along, for Panne to ride you with the intensity she used to. You can remember months ago, when she was in the midst of trying to get pregnant. Back then, every chance Panne had, she was on you.

If the two of you had time alone together, it was likely you were inside of her. Whether it was her riding you, or you slamming into her, whether you had her bent over or whether the two of you were face to face, Panne always wanted you inside of her. And each and every time she wanted you to come inside. It was never ending, but you couldn’t get enough of her. It’s what lead you to now, with Panne delightfully pregnant. She couldn’t be more pleased with your efforts, with her drive to help repopulate the Taguel people.

Of course, Panne also discovered just how much she enjoys that side of her. Even now, when there’s no risk of her conceiving another child, the Taguel often asks you to knock her up. She begs, pleads, for you to come inside of her, for you to help her. And time and time again, that begging is enough to push you over the edge. Even now, with her bump obvious, Panne begins to slip into that habit once more.

“I need you to finish inside of me,” Panne says, placing a hand on your shoulder. She is steadying herself, ,making it easier for her to ride you. “I need you to plant your seed in me, to breed me!”

“Of course, Panne,” you answer, and she leans in further, growing more frantic.

“Please, hold nothing back, knock me up!” Panne begs, her body trembling. In the midst of her begging, she comes, her body seizing up on top of you. The horny Taguel always falls to pieces once she starts in on that, but you don’t mind one bit. You love seeing her come apart like this, feeling her body tremble and squeeze against you. It’s a wonderful feeling, even better knowing that you are the cause of it all. That her desperation to have you knock her up is the main driving force behind all of this.

“I’m nearly there, Panne,” you murmur, and it’s true. Feeling her, seeing her like this, it’s always enough to have you right on her tail. Panne is incredible, and you’ve known that from day one, but you can hardly ever stand against your wife once she’s got you in bed. This is a side of her that only you see, and one that you have come to adore. The way she begs for you to come inside of her, to knock her up, it drives you absolutely mad and you know you’ll never get enough of it. 

With you telling her how close you are, Panne is suddenly motivated. Though she is still coming down from her climax, she begins bouncing on you more frantically. Her pace picks up, until she’s groaning, pushing herself as she bounces up, only to come back down, again and again and again. She’s still careful, even like this, very protective of the precious life growing within her, but her impulse to breed very nearly overwhelms even that.

With this assault, you don’t stand a chance. You tense up, your grip on her hips tightening, as the sensation becomes too much for you. You groan, your seed spilling up into her, as Panne finally falls still, panting down at you. Even though she just reached her peak, the feeling of your seed filling her, that unique warmth only you provide for her, is enough to push her into another, smaller climax. It’s not as intense, but the gentle whimper that escapes her, the pulse of her cunt on your dick, it’s enough to drive you mad. Slowly, Panne rises up, falling into bed beside you. You wrap your arms around her, pulling her in close, and she’s already leaning in to whisper in your ear.

“As soon as you’re ready to go again, let me know. We’re far from done tonight,” Panne says, and you chuckle.

“Of course, I know that wouldn’t be enough for you,” you answer, and Panne smiles. Already, her hand is drifting down. She’s grabbing hold of your cock, gently stroking you off. You wonder why she even asked for you to tell her, if she’s going to monitor your readiness herself, but you don’t mind. The gentle pumping of her hand is nice, and you’re more than willing to wait until your body is ready to go again, if she’s going to be pleasuring you like this the whole time.

As she strokes you off, you lean down, pressing your lips to her breast once more. Slowly, you kiss your way to her nipple, before you wrap them around it. You begin to suck, letting her milk flow into your mouth once more. The sweet warmth of her milk is intoxicating, and you know you could never get enough. Between that and her hand, you know you’ll be ready again in no time.

It takes a bit, but you begin to grow harder under her touch, and Panne smiles at you. It’s a knowing smile, as if the Taguel is almost gloating over how easy it is for her to make you hard. It should take longer, but she is simply that alluring to you. This time, instead of taking the initiative, Panne lays back. She’s still a bit tired from exerting herself, and you’re willing to take charge.

“Please,” Panne begs, already starting in on that. “Mount me, make me yours, and breed me!”

You don’t need any further encouragement. You position yourself over her, a hand down on the bed on each side of her head. You push into her, and Panne moans as you fill her. She’s still so wet, every bet as eager as she was for the first round. Perhaps more so, if you’re being honest. Once Panne gets going, she is completely insatiable, and you love every second of it. Your wife never gets enough, and that’s fine by you. When it comes to Panne, you can be a bit insatiable as well. It’s a good match, and now, with you thrusting down into her, making sure not to thrust too hard, Panne is quickly losing control of herself.

As you fuck her, she works her hips from side to side, doing her best to push you that much further. She is impatient, as always. Even without the potential for getting knocked up, Panne is practically addicted to the feeling of you coming inside of her. She can never even begin to get enough, and is constantly torn between whether she should savor the feeling of your cock inside of her, and stretch things out, or whether she should push you to your limit as quickly as possible. More often than not, she opts for the latter. It would seem tonight is another of those nights, and her efforts are bearing fruit far too easily.

You’re still exceptionally sensitive, given it wasn’t that long ago that you came, and Panne knows just how to take advantage of that. The horny Taguel has mastered the art of making you come, knowing it is key in her plan to have you knock her up as much as possible. The more time she can have you fill her, the more often she can get pregnant, and the more likely her species is to survive. You know things are far deeper than that, that this relationship isn’t simply an excuse for Panne to have as many children as possible, but you’ve come to see that as an added benefit. 

If Panne being pregnant is this thrilling, you wouldn’t mind if she was pregnant most of the time. And it seems that, given her goal, that will likely be the case. She’s driving you mad, grinding her hips from side to side, staring up at you as you pound into her. You know you’re not match for her, simply doing your best to ride this out for as long as you can, before she begins begging again.

“I know you must be close,” Panne taunts, biting her lip. “Please, breed me. Breed this Taguel, knock me up again!”

“You know I will, Panne,” you answer, but she continues.

“I need your seed inside of me, planted within me! Please, fill up my womb!” Panne carries on, until she is on the brink of her climax again. With one final plea, broken off by a sudden whimper, Panne comes. This time, you can’t even manage to last her climax. You keep thrusting into her, even as her pussy clenches your cock, and it is far too much. You come right behind her, the heat of your come filling her just as it did before. Her orgasm is prolonged as you fill her, and Panne tips her head back, losing herself in this feeling. 

But even as you finish inside of her, you know Panne isn’t done. You can tell with one look in her eyes. Already prepared for what comes next, you shift, sitting cross legged on the bed. Panne climbs into your lap, grinding down against your cock. As she does, you do your best to latch onto one of her nipples, once again indulging in her milk. Whether it’s the very act of drinking from her, or perhaps something about the milk itself, it doesn’t take long before you’re hardening once more. Panne feels you immediately, reaching down to push your cock into her. She sinks down onto you, and you wrap your arms around her. Like this, she can still ride you, but you have the power to thrust up into her as well.

You fall into a steady rhythm, together. You move in unison, a perfect pair, each working to push the other to climax. Panne will likely win this one, as each of your climaxes makes your cock that much more sensitive to her. Panne knows what she’s doing, as she has had so much practice milking as much of your come out of you as possible in her earlier attempts to get pregnant. She always tries and tries, even though she is incredibly fertile, and you could likely get her pregnant in one night at this rate.

Even now, when there’s little chance at all, Panne is eager to practice, to work towards next time. It’s endearing, in a way, knowing how obsessed your wife is with you knocking her up. You will gladly do so, any time she is able.

“I love you so much, I love having you inside of me,” Panne says, her eyes half lidded. You can tell she’s getting tired, the exertion too much for her in this state. But she’s not about to stop. She can’t, not until she’s had her fill of you. Each thrust pushes both of you closer, but Panne is far too skilled for you. She begins working her hips once more, grinding them against you, adding to the friction of your cock within her, and it’s all over for you. With a groan, you come for a third time, filling her up yet again. If she could get pregnant right now, you have no doubt she would have, and must admit this is excellent practice. For Panne, however, this is just as thrilling as if she could get knocked up.

With your come filling her again, she comes as well, crying out your name. She’s so loud, a testament to just how far you’ve pushed her, and you know that she’ll never really get enough of this. Her body tenses up on yours, before finally relaxing. As Panne slumps forward against you, you can’t help falling backwards, the two of you ending up in an exhausted heap. You’ll fall asleep like this for sure, and there’s a good chance Panne will want more as soon as you wake.

But you don’t mind. You love your insatiable wife.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
